The Dream Curse
by InterestingIndeed
Summary: The prophecy of Seven has ended. No more talking potty sludge. No more giants. A time of peace has come for the world, but as we all know peace is only a temporary status. It's only a matter of time before the next problem arises. Unfortunately, that time is now. Follow Noah, Cassie, Laurie, and a new cast of heroes plus a few old pals in an all new adventure.
1. Prologue: A Meeting on Delos

I am sorry if my summary was terrible. But to clarify this is an OC story. If you came for love and what not-which is basically what I see is a popular theme on here- you will not find anything that isn't canon here. Most of the main characters from the books are only mentioned briefly. For the most part this is a completely different set of characters and story line than the book.

* * *

><p>"The Night has grown restless," Artemis said as she picked at her silver bow. The way she said Night made it sound like a proper name. "I fear she plans to over throw us." Artemis had called a meeting with her twin brother Apollo on the island of Delos, the only place safe from detection. Together they sat in the field of yellow daisies, Artemis refining her bow, Apollo with his stupid Valdezinator he insisted on bringing with him everywhere now.<p>

Apollo frowned. "Unlike me, that is not awesome." Apollo cranked his Valdezinator, the instrument that demigod Leo Valdez had traded Apollo for ingredients for the death cure. Apollo claimed it made beautiful music, but all that ever came out when he turned the crank was weird creaks and squeaks. After much practice Apollo could change the pitch and now could play Mary Had A Little Lamb. He cranked again and the pained screeching notes came out.

"Would you give it a rest with that stupid instrument!" She snapped. "It sounds like Mary is butchering her lamb!"

Apollo looked offended. "This is a beautiful instrument! And Mary is definitely not butchering her lamb!"

"Never mind, we have more pressing matters than the butchering of small creatures." Artemis scowled at her twin. "Apollo, this is serious business, as guardians of night and day we should tell our father."

"And alert him we've failed again?" Apollo said. "Zues still isn't happy with me about the whole great prophecy thing, you know, the death cure."

"He isn't that mad!"

"Last Olympian council he threw lightning bolts at me."

"That was one time!" Artemis argued

"He tripped me in the hallways too." Apollo pointed out.

"Again, one time!"

"If by one you mean 15," Apollo said.

"Would you shut-up!" Artemis shouted at her dimwitted twin. "Fine! I'll tell him!" She snapped and stood up.

"Wait!" Apollo called. He grabbed his sister's arm. "How do you know she is even going to do this? Nyx could just be psyching us out!"

Artemis wrenched her arm free from her brother's grasp. "The last time you thought someone was psyching us out The entire Earth woke up you dimwit!"

"Dimwit?!" Apollo grew to his full height and began to glow brightly. "I could hardly be called-"  
>"Can it will you?!" Artemis shouted at him violently. Apollo shrank back to normal size, grumbling.<p>

"And what do you plan to do to fight Nyx?" Apollo asked harshly. "She's hardly a minotaur."

"There are a few demigods I have in mind." Artemis said.

Apollo burst out laughing. "A few demigods?!" He bellowed. "It will take more than a few demigods and their tooth picks to take out Nyx!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You weren't saying that earlier. If I recall demigods have saved your butt multiple times over the past few millennia."

Apollo became flustered.

"Leave me and my awesomely tightened butt cheeks out of this!" He spluttered.

"Then listen to my plan," Artemis said calmly. "And maybe I will."

* * *

><p>Help out a fledging author! Review and leave me some advice! It really helps!<p> 


	2. Nightmare

This story takes place one year AFTER the Blood of Olympus. Please note that now and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!

Noah's dreams were filled with nightmares. That was nothing new. Ever since he was a little kid most of his dreams were nightmares. Odd things like strange monsters and weird ladies spinning thread. Even though they had gotten so bad at this point he rarely went to sleep at night he never told anyone. They'd tell his parents who'd in turn tell his psychiatrist who's diagnose him as having another weird disorder and have to spend even more time in Mrs. Wyatt's office listening to him ask questions like 'How does that make you feel?' It made him feel like throwing Mrs. Wyatt's ugly beat up bean bag chairs at her face. Mrs. Wyatt was Noah's therapist. He really hated sitting in her office with the painted bunnies and kittens and puppies playing under a rainbow and blue birds flying through a clear blue sky. Mrs. Wyatt, though she claimed to be a teenage therapist, was more geared for pre-schoolers with that office. Noah kept trying to convince his parents to just let him see Mr. Brown instead.

Mr. Brown was a nice guy. He was the school Psychiatrist at Dry Forest High School- home of the Birch Trees. Mr. Brown was only in his late 20s, just graduated from college, and didn't have happy puppy land for an office. His was painted white and had pictures of his family on the walls, but back to Noah's nightmares.

First it was all stuff that made no sense. He was being chased by large shadowy beasts. Then it shifted to him being pinned down by something large with bad breath. Then it was him falling for what seemed like forever. Then it shifted again.

He was standing by two tall gates. There wasn't really a sky, just gray. The gates sat side by side. 3 men stood in front of the gates. One was tall with black hair sleeked back, Elvis style, but his face did not seem to say that he was a groovy man. He wore black robes made of a substance that seemed to flow on its own. Not really a substance, more like air. Then they solidified into a dark black tux with a white rose as a lapel. The bow tie remained the silky fabric from before. He spoke first.

"Father is always late," His voice was gruff, low, and harsh.

"Like you're any better, Phobetor." Snapped the one next to him. He was also tall and had black hair, but it wasn't slicked back, it was shaggy and long. He wore a similar tux, but his was white, with a black rose. What was up with all these men wearing tuxes?

"Calm my brothers," Said another. This one was average height and average in appearance. His voice was like gentle silk, calming. This one was normal looking one. He wore jeans and white polo shirt. His brown curls looked wind swept. For the most part, he seemed to be, well, a normal guy. Except for his eyes. His eyes were gray like the sky but multi-colored flecks of light danced around in them popping up, the fading as he shifted.

"So easy for you to say, Phantasos," Snapped white tux guy. "You only have one kid who hasn't attracted as many monsters as ours have. We have to protect them, unlike you."

The man called Phantasos's eyes darkened and the flecks turned to a dangerous red color. "Morpheus, my son knows not who he is, that protects him enough. And his mother is a skilled daughter of Hecate, she can warp the mist around him to hide him. Your sons are safe at camp. No harm can come to them there, same for you Phobetor." Phantasos turned away from the tux twins. For a moment, their was silence, then one of the gates shimmered and a man stepped out.

This man was also tall like the tux twins. He also wore a tux. His was purple and his rose was like wise the same color so it melted into his clothing and was only visible at an angle.

"My sons, are you ready?" He said. He was rocking on the balls of his toes like a child in a candy store, excited. He noticed the non tux wearing guy and frowned. "Phantasos, why are you not wearing your tux? I asked you to wear your tux, did I not?"

"Father," Phantasos rolled his eyes like a teenager addressing his parents. "I have told you for a millennia, I will not wear matching outfits. First togas, then leotards, now tuxes. I prefer comfortable clothes to work in." Phantasos's dad grumbled but turned back to the gates.

"Never mind, you all have work to do, go out and do it then." He said and then the four of them walked through the gates.

His dream changed once more.

He was standing in a palace of pure black. Black marble glittered from what little light glowed in. Intricately carved designs raced up and down the marbles. Noah wanted to trace his fingers in between the grooves, but something froze him to the spot. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he had a pretty good feeling it was the icy dread that filled him. This place radiated pure dread. A harsh cackling filled its halls. It sounded like one of those halloween witch sounds. He half expected it to say "I'll get you and your little dog too!" but what it actually said froze him to the core.

"Little demigod," It purred in a silky tone that sounded like dagger's piercing his insides. "You may think you have a chance but the night will reign supreme! You can watch powerlessly as everything you love is ripped from you!"  
>Then Noah realized with horror he was sinking. He yelped in fear and struggled desperately to free himself from the marble that climbed up his body sinking him under and the cackling continued. The more he struggled, the faster he sank into darkness and the louder the cackling got until he thought that was all he'd ever hear was this cackling and the darkness was up to his chin and then he was being shaken awake by his mother.<p>

"Noah! Noah!"


	3. Dreams

So I finally got around to writing this. One thing I noticed, there are not a lot of OC stories and I thought about it. I guess it's because not only are love stories in high demand but because our dear frienemy, Mr. Riordan, is such an erratic writer. You try to create a unique story and poof! He writes something that completely makes your story sound like you copy pasted it, or that it doesn't make sense at all. Plus what he hasn't covered in his books isn't extensively researched so it is a little hard to find unique gods and goddesses to make little demi-gods.

*SPOILERS: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SKIP THIS NEXT PART* I did have a story of a daughter of Asclepius and at one point we met the god. Everything was going great until The Blood of Olympus came out and his character completely murdered my perception of him.

Next is the whole writing style. Rick Riordan's writing style is hard to match. While love stories are different and have no reason to match writing style but stories like these? Yeah, a whole lot of reason. His style infuses ancient history and heroic adventure with modern day slang and humor. I'm not about to go into detail but if a writer wants to make a story like this come alive in a realm that's not theirs, they need to match the style. I'm pretty sure I failed dismally but what the Tartarus. Who cares?

Maybe one reason why is because very one only wants to hear about Percy and Leo and Piper and what not. That's cool and all but sometimes I just wonder if maybe it's time for new heroes. I was all down with the whole return of Percy Jackson and Annabeth for the Heroes of Olympus but I was also kind of annoyed. Percy and Annabeth already had their story. They already did what they needed to do. Can we please give them a break? I'm all about Percy and Annabeth, their some of my most beloved story characters of all time but I feel like they deserve a happy ending, no more great prophecy. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED the HoO series but I feel like their slots could've been given to 2 other new heroes, but whatever.

Finally, people just want to here about Percabeth and Japer and I don't blame them, but still, you can't blame a person for wanting a change of scenery!

Happy reading!

Keep it Interesting!

-InterestingIndeed

* * *

><p>Laurie stared up at her celling. The sounds of the soft snoring of her cabin mates filled the air. The summer sessions for Camp-Half Blood were starting soon and that meant it wouldn't be long until soft snoring became monstrous snoring. Laurie knew she should be trying to enjoy every moment of undisturbed sleep she had left but for some reason sleep was impossible. Her mind was full of that day's events.<p>

By no means had today ben special or intriguing, unless you counted Leo's steam-powered chicken chucker malfunctioning and throwing rubber chickens like there was no tomorrow for two hours straight until Leo found a way to stop it. Now the Laurie thought about it, it by far wasn't the events, more of the atmosphere.

For the past year the atmosphere had been peaceful, happy. Gaia was defeated. Life was normal or as normal as life could be for a demigod. Laurie had noticed an unease settling about the camp. Things had been too peaceful recently. It was only a matter of time before things soured once more and typically the longer the period of peace for demigods, the more sour it got.

The feeling had slowly been creeping up on them as the months passed. Laurie, who'd stayed at camp for the school-year- a decision made after the third monster attack in the same week during her first week at school- had noticed the uneasy feeling slowly settle over the camp as the days wore on. Everyone was terrified that the next Great Prophecy would rear its ugly head snatching up peaceful times. Laurel couldn't blame them.

She rolled over to face the window. That was one of the benefits of coming during the school-year, window bunks. It made the whole monster killing you thing completely worth it, sort of.

Moonlight glinted in the window and the stars twinkled merrily above. Their soft yet happy light was almost doleful to Laurie. Their beauty was so fleeting. When the day came they would be cast aside for Helios's Chick Magnet, er, the sun. It reminded her of heroes. Every generation would eventually be cast aside for a new cast of heroes and their brave daring deeds. The gods may be for ever, but heroes were mortal. They would be replaced. Maybe the gods would one day be replaced like their predecessors, the Titans.

Every one knew the story of baby eater Kronos and how great Zeus overthrew him, but would one day the gods be overthrown too? Was the time coming for a rebellion? After all, even the gods had limits.

Laurie have expected some booming voice shout "BLASPHEMY!" And incinerate her like a marshmallow on a fire, but nothing happened. Maybe no one noticed. The gods were busy after all. Realms to rule, people to smash, demigods to ignore, plus squashing a rebellion here and there sounded like a full time job to Laurie.

She lay there, staring at the sky, trying not to depress herself with deep thoughts, until finally sleep found her at last. Laurie was really hoping there would be no dreams tonight, but nope. Like all demigods her dreams were vivid and fricken annoying. How would you like it if every time you went to sleep you had nightmares so bad you'd feel like you hadn't slept at all in the morning? Mostly her dreams made little to no sense, which was a blessing. Most of it was of scary monsters and never ending darkness. She couldn't recall most of the details but there was a lot of screaming, running, and evil laughing. Yay.

Tonight, she'd expected the same thing so it surprised her when she found herself in a dark palace. It was built of pure black marble. Gleaming walls of dark stone that gave off a terrifying aura of darkness. Intricate carvings were inscribed on the walls. Most of them depicted scenes of excruciating death at the hand of monsters or some other immortal being in beautiful detail. Laurie found herself admiring the craftsmanship. Being the daughter of Athena, she couldn't help it. The columns held up the black celling with it's arching structures of black marble. There was little to no light in the room, which only enhanced the marble's gleam.

The palace was amazing, but if Laurie had designed it, she'd have used white marble. White marble with a gold trim. Also she'd have put in large chandeliers that cast a soft light at night and large open windows for light in the day. Maybe they'd overlook a gorgeous garden with a hedge maze! Yes! A hedge maze that lead to a beautiful inner square with fountains and large trees, olive trees, for her mother. She'd put in a shrine to Athena and-Laurie then realized she'd been getting lost in thought, the dream of designing her palace. She was getting side-tracked.

She took a few steps forward slowly. She was a bit reluctant to explore. This was a dream so who knew what nasties were lurking around. Something caught her eye. It was her reflection on the black marble ground. She glanced down and yelped in surprise. Gone was her curly blonde hair and grey eyes. She was black as night. A churning swirling haze of darkness. Her eyes were bright and shining, perhaps the only light in the entire palace. They shone brightly, contrasting greatly with the decor. Tall and intimidating, her reflection smiled evilly back at her, though she knew her expression was one of fright. She spoke, though not of her own accord. It was although someone was speaking for her.

"The time has come," It was evil voice spoken in a low hiss. "There will be no stopping me and my army now. Launch the hellhounds, they will know where to go."

A voice answered from behind. "M-m-my l-lady,"

Laurie turned to see a man, no, more a vision of a man, pale, translucent. Laurie knew she could put her hand right threw him.

"My l-lady," The ghost said again. His voice was a low stuttering sound. Not unlike the hiss Laurie spoke in. "Are y-you sure the time is right?"

"Fool!" Laurie snarled. "Have I ever failed before?" She asked him. Her tone implied he dare challenge her judgement.

"N-n-no, my lady," Stuttered nervously, His eyes wandered around the room as if he'd gladly look at anything other than Laurie. "Of course, my lady, as you wish."

"A very wise choice," Laurie hissed. "And now for our eavesdropper," Laurie looked back at her refection on the floor. The reflection cruelly smiled at her, then it lunged.

* * *

><p>So, I know I've been asking for your guys's opinions on the story and so far I have received NONE. I really have no idea what you guys think of the story. It would really help if you guys told me what you thought!<p>

Also I apologize for not a lot of action. I haven't had a ton of time to organize my story. Sorry!

-InterestingIndeed


	4. In the Dawn

Hello! I hope you all had a happy Halloween!

I know I don't get a lot of readers but thanks for reading guys! It does mean a lot!

Keep it interesting!

-InterestingIndeed

* * *

><p>Cassandra buttered her toast quietly. The usual happenings of breakfast surrounded her, making enough noise for her and everyone else. She heard the cheers and jeers of the Ares cabin and the Nike cabin as they had their daily arm-wrestling match. The Aphrodite cabin was all gossiping about boys, with the exception of head counselor Piper who just sat their, soaking it all in, rarely speaking a word. Nico di Angelo of the Hades cabin joined the Apollo Cabin's table and was having an animated chat about something with Will Solace. Animated and Hades usually didn't go together in the same sentence but that was truly the only way to describe it. Apparently Clovis of the Hypnos cabin had fallen asleep and the Hermes cabin was trying to see how many pens they could stick up there. From the shrieks and screams of delight she could tell they had just broken the record of 57. You know, just another morning at camp.<p>

Miranda Gardiner, head counselor for the Demeter cabin, sat down next Cassandra. Miranda shared the common traits of long dark hair and dark eyes that frequently popped up in the Demeter cabin. Today her long, straight hair was braided back and had vine braided into it. She wore a dark navy shirt that read 'I hug trees' and jean shorts today.

"Morning," She sang. Instantly a plate of chocolate chip pancakes appeared at her plate.

"Good Morning," Cassandra replied. She took a bit of her toast. Delicious as always. "Have you already done a burnt offering?" She asked, holding her hand in front of her mouth to disguise the half chewed food in her mouth.

"Not yet," Miranda sighed. "Have you?"

"Yes," Cassandra answered thinking of the bunch of grapes she'd burnt this morning. Normally this would have sounded weird. Who burns grapes? But you have to remember, these were demigods. You might as well just chuck the book of logic out the window.

"I guess I'll go up now," Miranda said. "Do you think mom would like a chocolate chip pancake, or some bacon?"

"Pancake," Cassandra said, imagining mom chowing down on some grapes and a chocolate chip pancake. She'd never thought about it, but what if the gods didn't like what their children got them for breakfast? Would they curse their kids? 'You know I hate eggs! You must die!'

"It's a shame the school-year is ending," Miranda said as she took her seat back at the Demeter table. "I kind of prefer smaller classes. That and I can't stand my brothers and sisters." She wrinkled her nose. "Some of them act like they are Zeus's gift to the world."

"I know," Cassandra sighed. It had been nice that school year, just the two of them. Maybe they weren't bffs, but they were friends. Plus Miranda was right, there siblings were total jerks at times. Give a guy the ability to make roses and he would strut around camp like he was Zeus or something. "For once I'm sad summer is almost here."

"Only two more weeks," Miranda said. "Then we're back to crowded everything."

Cassandra nodded, her mouth to full of muffin to speak.

After breakfast and cabin inspections it was time to start the activities. First up: Archery, which Cassandra hated. For some reason bows and here got along like salt and sugar. In other words: not very well. She could barely string a bow. How in Olympus was she actually going to shoot something with it. The only good thing about the class was that she shared it with her best friend from the Athena cabin, Laurie.

Laurie was of average height, with an athletic build. She had curly honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked like soft ripples of water. Her eyes set her apart from the other Athena campers. Most, but obviously not all, had storm cloud grey eyes. Like all children of Athena she was witty and a natural at utilizing weapons such as the bow and arrow, which really annoyed the crap out of Cassandra. How come Laurie got the ability to pick up any weapon and know how to use it? That was so not fair. Sometime Cassandra wished she wasn't a kid of Demeter. Some of the other demigods powers sounded awesome! Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, could control the water, and Jason Grace, son of Zeus or Jupiter, could control the wind. Why couldn't she do that?

"Morning Laurie," Cassandra said as Laurie approached her. Laurie's blonde hair was pulled into a side pony tail that allowed her curls to ripple gently down her shoulder. Laurie wore a blue shirt with owls, the sacred animal of her mother, Athena, embroidered on it. She wore shorts with a small belt. Hooked through one of the loop holes was a clip like one you might find on a back pack. It looked like an innocent clip but Cassandra knew that the minute it was removed from the belt it would change form into a sharp celestial bronze sword. Cassandra wondered if Laurie's father ever worried about hugging her daughter. What if he bumped into the clip and it sprung open?

"Hello," She muttered. Laurie looked tired, dark spots hung under her eyes and she moved slower than usual.

"You look like you were up all night." Cassandra said.

"Something like that," Muttered Laurie. "Nightmares." Laurie made a face.

"Ah," Cassandra replied. Nightmares were a common ailment of demigods. Being a demigod isn't nearly as cool as people might think it might be. In the daytime you were hunted by monsters, at night you were plagued by nightmares. There was no true relief unless you died and know one wants that.

"What were they about?" She asked. Laurie glanced around warily then opened her mouth but just as she was about to say something Chiron walked, or well, trotted into the clearing for archery.

"Hello young heroes!" He said as always in a cheerful voice. "Are we ready to string our bows?"

"I'll tell you later," Laurie mumbled as Chiron approached them.


End file.
